A Fairy Tale Adventure
by SonicHedgehog7
Summary: Everyone was walking through the Green Hill Zone when Eggman appears, kidnaps Sonic and sends everyone else away. Now they must find the 7 Chaos Emeralds from each Fairy Tale and rescue Sonic
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was walking through the Green Hill Zone. Tails had the idea of having everyone spend the day together. "Tails this was a great idea for all of us to spend the day together." Rouge said. "It was my pleasure Rouge." Tails replied, happy that everyone was Ok with this. "Well most of us probably had nothing else to do today." Amy explained. "Yeah. Me and Blaze would've got bored all day today." Silver said. "It was a good thing for Knuckles as well. I can't stand watching him guard the Master Emerald all the time." Sonic explained as well. Then Knuckles got a bit jealous. "Well sorry if I'm the guardian of the Master Emerald and Angel Island." Tails did not believe this. "Cut it out you two!" "At least I'm not involved" Shadow said. "Look I was just saying that…" Sonic got cut out from his sentence. "Drop it Sonic!" Knuckles said, yelling at him that he didn't wanted Sonic to bring that up. Sonic then got a bit upset. "Fine!" Sonic then walked off ahead of the others.

"Oh great. I did it again." Knuckles said. "Next time, control your anger." Rouge explained to Knuckles. Rouge was right. Knuckles always has anger issues but sometimes doesn't control them. "Sorry about that guys." Knuckles confessed. Blaze went over to comfort him. "We don't blame you Knuckles." "Guys. We better catch up with Sonic" Tails said. They all kept walking.

Sonic was still ahead of the others, well, far away from them. Sonic really didn't blame Knuckles for yelling at him but it was just how Knuckles is. "Man. Knuckles can sometimes have anger issues. I wish I'd never brought that up." Sonic explained to himself. Sonic then kept of walking when he did not hear something coming up behind him, which was something. It was Eggman in his Eggmobile, sneaking up behind him in his Eggmobile, ready to grab him.

Back with the others, they were all still trying to catch up with Sonic. It seemed like they lost trace of him. "Where can he be?" Amy asked, worried. "That I don't know Amy. It seems that we've lost sight of Sonic." Shadow said to Amy. "Help!" They heard a familiar voice. "Who was that?" Rouge asked. "That sounded like Sonic." Silver answered. "That was Sonic. He's in trouble!" Tails replied, worriedly. "Come on guys. I think Eggman has him." Knuckles said. "How do you know it's Eggman?" Shadow asked Knuckles. "Lucky guess." Knuckles replied then they all ran over to find Sonic.

Eggman had succeeded in kidnapping Sonic. "Ha ha ha! I've finally got you Sonic." Eggman told him. He then pulled Sonic towards him holding a tight grip on him. "You won't be having me for long." Sonic said, trying to get out of Eggman's grip but it was no use. Everyone then arrived and was shocked. "I knew you were behind this Eggman!" Knuckles yelled. "Wow. You were right." Shadow admitted. "Let him go Eggman!" Silver yelled out. "And why would I do that, Silver." Eggman said. "He's got a point there Silver. Eggman is always sneaky." Tails explained to Silver. "Well we have to help Sonic." Amy said. "Go for it Knuckles!" Blaze told him. Knuckles nodded, jumped up and punched the Eggmobile. He found out that there was no dent in the Eggmobile. "That's strange. Why didn't that leave a dent?" Knuckles wondered. "Well Knuckles. It seems that I have made the Eggmobile invincible." Eggman explained. "Well that's stupid!" Amy said. "I have planned all of this since we were at Camp. And this is will be my best scheme yet." Eggman explained again then opened a portal right behind them. What is that?" Blaze asked. "It looks like a portal." Tails answered. "That's right. Enjoy your trip. Ha ha ha!" Eggman said. The current of the portal was too strong to handle, leaving them getting sucked into the portal, then Eggman closed the portal. "No!" Sonic yelled after he watched his friends go into the portal. "YES! My plan has worked for once. Now it's time to make preparations for the next part of my plan." Eggman said. "And that will be?" Sonic asked, angrily. "To destroy the world!" Eggman replied then he and Sonic left the Green Hill Zone.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone fell out of the portal and landed somewhere enchanting. Everything looked so beautiful wherever they looked. "Wow. What is this place?" Amy asked. Blaze had some thought of something very familiar. "It looks like a world of Fairy Tales." Blaze said. "That is stupid Blaze." Shadow said. Then Amy found a book on the ground. She picked it up and read the title. "She's right Shadow. I've found a book of Fairy Tales." Amy explained. She hands it to Knuckles. He flipped through the book and found something very strange right inside. "I don't believe this." Knuckles said. "Don't believe what Knuckles?" Tails asked. "There's a picture of a Chaos Emerald on this page." "Really?" Rouge said in an exciting tone. Everyone looked at the book. "You're right Knuckles." Silver said. "I have an idea." Shadow said to the others. "What's your idea Shadow?" Tails asked. "I think we should find the Chaos Emeralds to get back home." Shadow explained. "That's a great idea." Blaze replied. "We will need those emeralds if we want to get home and rescue Sonic." Amy said. Everyone forgotten that Sonic was kidnapped by Eggman and they all wanted to get home and rescue him before Eggman tries to hurt him. "I can't believe that I forgotten that Sonic was kidnapped. I'm ashamed to call myself his best friend." Knuckles admitted to everyone. "Knuckles what are you saying? It wasn't your fault." Silver explained. "It was my fault that I went off at Sonic then went ahead of us. He didn't even though that Eggman caught him. This is entirely all my fault." Knuckles explained, heartbroken. "You don't need to blame yourself Knuckles. Sometimes you have a bit of anger issues." Tails told him, trying to make him feel better. "This is sad!" Shadow said. "Are you trying to comfort him or are you annoyed by all this?" Rouge asked, angrily. "I rather not answer that." Shadow hissed. "Guys we should get to work finding these Chaos Emeralds." Blaze reminded them. "You're right Blaze. Let's take this book of Fairy Tales so we know which fairy tale has the Chaos Emerald." Silver explained and it was perfect. "Good idea Silver. Let's get moving so we can get home and rescue Sonic." Tails said then they all started walking.


	3. Chapter 3

A Fairy Tale Adventure

Chapter 3:

Everyone headed towards the first fairy tale. Blaze was carrying the book of fairy tales. "So what's the first fairy tale Blaze?" Asked Amy. She looked inside the book. "Apparently the first fairy tale we have to go to is Goldilocks and the Three Bears." Blaze answered. "Seriously? I hate this fairy tale and I hate all of them." Shadow argued. "Get over it Shadow. Do you want to go home or not?" Knuckles argued at Shadow. "Of course I want to go home and I desperately want to rescue Sonic." Shadow answered. "Well let's stop arguing and let's get going." Tails said then they headed over to the Three Bears' House.

They arrived outside the Three Bears' House. It looked exactly the same as in the book of fairy tales. "So this is the Three Bears' House. It looks so old and rusty." Rouge complained. "Oh get over it!" Knuckles said. "What does the start of the story say Blaze?" Amy asked. "It says 'Once upon a time there were three bears. Papa Bear, Mama Bear and Baby Bear'." Blaze read the first sentence of the story. "Boring!" Shadow said. "Do you mind Shadow?" Silver asked, angrily. "When does Goldilocks come in?" Tails asked. Then they all saw the bears come out of the house. They hid behind the tree. "Well I think we've past the part where they found their porridge too hot." Blaze said. They all headed inside the house. "Eww. Porridge smell!" Rouge complained. Everyone stared at Rouge. "What?" She asked. Then Amy heard someone coming. "I think Goldilocks is coming." Amy said. Then they all went to hide. Goldilocks came in. "Wow. You were right Amy." Tails whispered to Amy. They watched every move from inside the story. Then after the whole porridge and chair scene, Goldilocks headed upstairs. "Now that was, long." Silver said. "Where to now Blaze?" Knuckles asked. "Upstairs but be quiet. We don't want every character in these fairy tales noticing us." Blaze explained. Then they went upstairs.

They headed upstairs quietly. They saw Goldilocks asleep in Baby Bears' Bed. "Now where's this precious Chaos Emerald?" Rouge asked. Then Shadow heard someone yelling 'Someone has been sitting in my chair'. "Oh great! The three dumb bears are home and they're up to the stupid chair part." Shadow explained and also complaining. "Quick. Hide." Amy told. They all hid again. Then the three bears turned up. 'Someone's been sleeping in my bed' Papa Bear yelled. 'Someone's been sleeping in my bed' Mama Bear said. "Someone's going to get beaten up in a minute." Shadow said angrily. "Shut up Shadow." Knuckles whispered to Shadow, angrily. Then Silver spotted the Chaos Emerald on the bookshelf. He was with Blaze and Rouge. "Hey girls. I've found the Chaos Emerald." Silver whispered and pointed to it. Then they saw Goldilocks running downstairs with the bears following. They all came out. "Ha ha. That's what you get for sleeping in the bears house." Shadow laughed when mocking Goldilocks. "Do you ever get into this mood?" Knuckles said, annoyed. Silver then grabbed the first Chaos Emerald. "Well that's one down and six to go." Tails explained. "Let's get outta here before the bears come back. "Blaze suggested. Then they all went out of the Three Bears' House.


	4. Chapter 4

A Fairy Tale Adventure

Chapter 4:

Everyone was heading over to the next fairy tale. Knuckles desperately wanting to get home. He needed to rescue Sonic. He felt very sorry for what happened and he needed to apologize. "Knuckles are you Ok? You're very quiet." Tails asked. "We'll meet you at the next fairy tale." Amy told them. Tails nodded then Amy and the others walked ahead. "There is something wrong with you." Tails told Knuckles. He had to come clean. "I'm just worried about Sonic. This was all my fault. I'm very sorry about what happened." Knuckles explained to Tails. Tails did feel sorry about Knuckles about Sonic, in fact, he was feeling the same way. "Knuckles I know how you feel but it's not your fault. Don't worry, Sonic will be Ok." Tails explained to Knuckles. "Thanks Tails. Come on we better catch up with the others." Knuckles thanked him then they both caught up with the others.

As soon as Tails and Knuckles caught up with the others, they were outside the next fairy tale. Amy knew what this fairy tale was. "I know this fairy tale. This is Rapunzel. My favourite fairy tale." Amy said very excitedly. "I never knew you liked Rapunzel Amy?" Rouge said. "What's your favourite fairy tale Rouge?" Blaze asked. "Well, I can't hide it. I like… Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs." Rouge said, now worried. "Wow, nice choice. We're not offended you with that." Knuckles said. "Really? Gee… thanks." Rouge said surprised. "Can we get this over with?" Shadow said, annoyed. "What does it say Blaze?" Silver asked, wanting to know how the story started. "It says 'Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Rapunzel. One day, her parents died and an old lady adopted Rapunzel and sent her to the top of a tower, grounded for life'." Blaze read the story out loud. "Hey isn't that Rapunzel up there right now?" Knuckles pointed out. "It's her!" Amy yelled out, excited. "And that must be the prince walking over to the tower." Rouge said. "Hey didn't that skip a few parts of the story." Tails wondered. Blaze looked back at the story. "Yeah it did." Blaze answered. Shadow then got really annoyed. "Man, this is boring!" Shadow said. "We better find the Chaos Emerald. We're wasting time." Tails suggested then they headed over to the tower.

They watched and listened to the story. Amy then got excited after hearing the prince say 'Rapunzel. Rapunzel. Let down your hair'. "There was my favourite part. It just pictures me having the same moment with Sonic." Amy said. "Wow, that was creepy." Shadow said, feeling a bit nauseous. "I feel the same way." Knuckles confessed. Then Amy found the Chaos Emerald next to the tower. She ran over to it and picked it up. "Hey guys. I found a Chaos Emerald." Amy yelled out. Everyone ran over to her. "You did it Amy." Tails said to Amy. "Well that's two Chaos Emeralds down and five to go." Silver explained then they went to find the next fairy tale.


	5. Chapter 5

A Fairy Tale Adventure

Chapter 5:

Everyone turned up in front of a giant beanstalk. It was so tall, that it seemed a bit familiar for everyone. "Whoa. That is one big beanstalk." Silver said, amazed by the tall beanstalk. "You know what? I think the Chaos Emerald is up there." Rouge thought. "By the way this story is Jack and the Beanstalk." Blaze said. "Well, let's go up that beanstalk. I'm so sick of these fairy tales." Shadow complained. "Hey before we go, Blaze how did this beanstalk form?" Amy asked Blaze. "Apparently this beanstalk were magic beans that were planted in the ground." Blaze explained. "Wow. That's cool!" Tails said. "Let's go then." Amy said then they started climbing the beanstalk.

They were halfway up the beanstalk. It was really difficult to climb up. "Man, how can Jack climb this thing?" Knuckles wondered, struggling to climb the beanstalk. Five minutes later, they have finally made it up the beanstalk. "Man that beanstalk is big." Silver said. They all walked over to a castle. "This looks like a castle." Tails said. They all walked inside, hoping to find the Chaos Emerald. It was so huge that they were like ants. There were so many medieval stuff around everywhere they look. "How are we going to find the Chaos Emerald in here?" Rouge asked. "It says here that the Chaos Emerald is in the kitchen? That's odd." Blaze read and was feeling weird about it. "You're telling me. Where is this kitchen?" Shadow asked. "Follow me." Blaze said then they all followed her.

They made it outside the kitchen. They opened the door and were empty inside. "This place is rusty and there's also nothing in here but what normal kitchens have." Amy explained. Then Tails spotted something on the shelf. "Hey guys. I found the third Chaos Emerald." He told everyone. "Where Tails?" Knuckles asked. "On that shelf." Tails replied and pointing at the shelf with the Chaos Emerald on top. "You mean up there?" Silver complained. "Yes up there." Rouge said angrily. "I'll get it." Tails offered then flew up to the shelf. He then grabbed the Chaos Emerald and flew back down to the others. "We did it. That's three Chaos Emeralds now." Blaze explained. "Let's go and find the rest of the emeralds." Knuckles suggested then they left the castle and slid down the beanstalk to their next fairy tale.


	6. Chapter 6

A Fairy Tale Adventure

Chapter 6:

Everyone turned up at the next fairy tale. They saw three pigs. "Eww. Look at those pigs!" Rouge complained. "Well this fairy tale must be the Three Little Pigs." Tails said to them. "That's right." Blaze answered. "Well these pigs build a house of Straw, Sticks and Bricks right?" Knuckles explained. "That's right Knuckles." Amy replied. "Well this is going to suck!" Shadow said. "Shadow you need to lighten up and stop being what you are now." Knuckles told him. "Oh I can't be my normal self!" Shadow yelled. "Yeah you can but why can't you enjoy stuff for once." Knuckles yelled and explained to Shadow. "Well I enjoy stuff with Sonic. There. Happy now?" Shadow admitted angrily. Knuckles actually cared of what Shadow does with Sonic. "I'm sorry Shadow. I didn't know you have fun with Sonic." Knuckles said. "Well yeah. I do like spending time with Sonic. But doing this thing to get the Chaos Emeralds is just stupid." Shadow replied. "Well it's the only way to get back home Shadow. We don't care if you like one of these fairy tales but we need your help to do this so we can go back and rescue Sonic." Silver explained. "You're right. Blaze what happens in this fairy tale so we can get this over with?" Shadow asked, silently. "Well now it's up to the Big Bad Wolf saying their line which we don't want you to hear and get annoyed." Blaze explained. "I had to admit those things can get very annoying after." Rouge tells them. "Let's go and look for the Chaos Emerald." Amy said then they started looking.

A few minutes later, they all ended up outside the house of bricks. "Where is the Chaos Emerald?" Silver asked. "I don't know. We've checked everywhere." Tails answered. "It's gotta be around here somewhere. I just love Chaos Emeralds." Rouge told them. "We know that Rouge!" Knuckles told her, annoyed. Then Shadow spotted something around the back of the house. He walked towards what he found. "Shadow?" Blaze asked. "Let's follow him." Knuckles suggested then they followed Shadow. What Shadow had found was a Chaos Emerald. "A Chaos Emerald. I found it." Shadow told himself. "What did you find Shadow?" Silver asked. "A Chaos Emerald." Shadow answered. "You did it Shadow. That means we need to find three more." Tails explained. "Let's go to the next fairy tale. I'm anxious to know the next one." Amy explained then they went off to the next fairy tale.


End file.
